


Родинки

by azzy_aka_papademon, Sentence_2020



Category: Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentence_2020/pseuds/Sentence_2020
Summary: Генри в фартучке с оборками, Майкл в растянутой майке — картинки из жизни гомосексуальной ячейки общества
Relationships: Michele Hope/Henry Thompson
Kudos: 2





	Родинки

**Author's Note:**

> сексуальная жизнь персонажей ограничивается взаимным петтингом; разница в возрасте; односторонний петтинг; первый минет; кинк на шрамы; элементы кроссдрессинга

На горле Майка несколько родинок.  
Генри впервые заметил их не вживую, а — смешно сказать — на фотографии. На той самой, в мессенджере. Где Майкл неулыбчивый, серьезный — как новобранец на боевом посту.  
Глаза строгие, впалые. Некрасивый лягушачий рот. И — родинки: одна на щеке, две на шее. Может, их даже больше. Генри старался разглядеть, но снимок слишком мелкий.  
Нужно будет спросить потом, кто щелкнул, сделал себе зарубку Генри.  
Майкл ведь не любитель селфи и редко когда охотно позировал. Конечно, не вырывался и не скандалил, если на праздники, собравшись вместе, все начинали напропалую фоткать друг друга — и парадно, встав рядком, и в шутку, стараясь застигнуть друг друга во время бурного разговора или с куском сочного барбекю во рту.  
Майкл тоже — и дурачился, и не споря подставлялся под объектив камеры. Но себя на снимках не любил.  
И зря — понял тогда Генри, не отрываясь от аватара в мессенджере, — нормальный пацан, нормально выглядит.  
И фотка хорошая.

В те дни, пока Генри был под домашним арестом, он часто рассматривал Майкла. Не старые семейные снимки первой поры, где тот неуклюжий напуганный подросток с оцепеневшим взглядом и вымученной улыбкой. А вот этот новый, где мальчик выглядел уже совсем взрослым.  
Грустный строгий взгляд и — какой-то невообразимый черный клык в ухе, который Генри в душе страшно осуждал. Но вслух не говорил, держал свое мнение при себе.  
Он очень скучал по живому общению с Майклом, по его голосу, по выбритой чуть ли не в ноль макушке.  
Наверно, каждый раз открывая фото в мессенджере, Генри надеялся разглядеть, что же пропустил, пока они жили под одной крышей. И новые родинки, и еще что-то — подсказывающее, почему Майкл так ему верен, и в горе, и в радости.  
Кто сделал эту фотографию, он так и не спросил.

Когда много месяцев спустя они все для себя прояснили — стало и проще, и сложнее.  
Майкл не упускал ни одной возможности, чтобы приехать из Атланты, а Генри ни одной — чтобы пересчитать его родинки.

Соскучившийся Майкл таскался по дому за ним каждую минуту. То рвался потереть спинку в душе, то вместе выходил покурить на задний двор — хотя сам не курил, а только сидел на крыльце, рядом, бок о бок. Такой домашний, как будто и не уезжал вовсе — в старой майке Генри, заношенной и с мелкими дырочками, которые остаются, если поставить стиральную машинку не на тот режим.  
Генри затягивался и очень сдерживался. Чтобы не обнять привычно за плечи или не укусить шутливо в плечо. Когда целый день ходишь по дому чуть ли в обнимку, всегда рискуешь забыться на публике. Поэтому он старался даже не коситься на Майкла, чтобы не видеть родинку на его скуле.  
Отворачивался всем корпусом, выдыхал дым в сторону.  
И его словно током пронзало от нежности, когда Майк мимолетно прижимался этой щекой с родинкой к его спине, словно случайно приваливался — живой, горячий.

Пока Генри готовил, Майкл, как кот, взбирался повыше — садился на барную стойку, свесив ноги.  
Генри никогда не сгонял его. Майкл как-то признался, что всегда мечтал сидеть именно так. Чтобы видеть, что делает Генри, как готовит. А не просто слепо пыриться в его спину, как полагается, со стула за обеденным столом.  
Понятно, что при Мелани Майкл сам бы себе никогда не позволил такого неприличного поведения.  
Но Генри только пожал плечами: как тебе удобнее, Майки.

И Майкл, уже не спрашивая разрешения, запрыгивал на стойку и принимался прожигать его взглядом. Не отрываясь, смотрел, как Генри мелко режет лук и морковь, как разделывает увесистый кусок грудинки.

Руки сильные, ладони широкие. Нож остро заточен.  
Кухонный фартук в мелкую розовую клетку — его миссис Томпсон всегда надевала — топорщился на груди. Маловат, конечно, да еще кокетливо отделан кружевными оборками. Но Генри никогда не боялся потерять в своей брутальности.  
Когда ты крепкий бык в сто девяносто фунтов веса, хоть батистовые трусики своей бывшей напяль, в барышню не превратишься, — смеялся он.

Кома все же проехалась по нему — Генри медленно ходил, быстро уставал, терял зрение в сумерках — но он выкарабкался.  
Майкл наморщил нос: слезы иногда наворачивались сами собой, когда он вспоминал о разбитом лице, которое было не узнать, о бинтах на всю голову, о неутешительных прогнозах.  
Но теперь все хорошо.  
Генри переваливался вдоль разделочного стола до кухонной плиты, тяжелый, основательный, крепкий.  
— Кажется, я переперчил соус для спагетти, — озабоченно повернулся он, поднося к губам Майкла пальцы в густом соусе.  
Майкл осторожно лизнул, почмокал. Потом радостно облизал пальцы Генри дочиста. Снова прихватил губами указательный и средний и с жадностью нанизался на них.  
Глянул снизу вверх, Генри аж рот приоткрыл.  
— Удался соус, я понял, — изменившимся тоном просипел он.  
И перехватил Майкла за затылок, заставляя поднять лицо к себе.

Снова и снова, как зачарованный, он рассматривал Майкла.  
Горло запрокинуто, и Генри видел его родинки на шее — одна прямо на кадыке, вторая слева. И еще целая россыпь совсем мелких, и не разглядишь, если не стараться.  
Он склонился и пощекотал их дыханием, сначала одну, потом другую. Майкл выдохнул — Генри все так же сильно держал его за затылок, не отпуская. Генри видел, как поднялся и опустился его кадык — открытый и беззащитный.  
С ума сойти, какое зрелище!

Его возбуждали в Майке — самый обычные вещи.  
Чувствовать, как он дышит, как доверчиво подставляет самое уязвимое место. Эти родинки, наконец...  
Генри поцеловал их, жадно прихватывая кожу. Запах Майки мешался с его собственным запахом и запахом никотина, который остался на старой растянутой майке.

Майку нравилось пахнуть, как Генри. Он даже покупал тот же лосьон после бритья и старательно хлопал, смочив ладони, себя по щекам.  
В свое время Генри учил его бриться и подарил первую электробритву, чтобы шестнадцатилетний паренек важно елозил ею по лицу — снимая первые ломкие волоски на подбородке. И делился с ним лосьоном, купленным на распродаже в Кей-Маркте, под названием «Старый пират». Морская соль и еще какая-то ерунда, утверждала этикетка.  
Генри этот запах не выбирал, он просто привык. А Майкл в свои двадцать — выбирал только его.  
Молодой юнга — старого пирата.

Едва не взвыв от нахлынувшего возбуждения, Генри отпустил затылок Майкла и полез под широкую незатравленную майку. Водил ладонями, покрывая лопатки. Чувствуя, как словно встал дыбом от мурашек молодой хребет.  
Невероятно здорово трогать Майка, гладить по спине, по бокам, ощущать, как тело поддается ласке, желает ее.  
От шеи Генри тоже не отрывался — жарко целовал и прикусывал. Пытался подбородком отодвинуть мешающий ворот майки, чтобы расцеловать родинки на плече. Сплошная мелкая шоколадная крошка, как от рассыпавшегося печенья.  
— Давай снимем, давай снимем, — торопливым шепотом предлагал задыхающийся Майкл. Но делу как-то не помогал — прижал к себе обеими ладонями голову Генри и водил по ней, по шершавым рубцам на коже.  
Заметных, только если побрить Генри наголо, но очень нежных и чувствительных, если гладить долго-долго.

Майкл, чуть что, вцеплялся в голову Генри, трогал эти шрамы со смешно сморщенным носом, тихо вздыхал и не хотел отпускать.  
— Оторвешь, — смеялся тогда Генри, выпутываясь из цепких крепких пальцев.

Майкл никогда не был слабаком, просто худым и жилистым. Полицейская академия прибавила своих примет, сделала его еще более жестким на ощупь. И Генри, даже без всякого любовного подтекста, с удовольствием щупал его икры, бедра, предплечья. Отмечал сдержанно, но с заметной гордостью.  
Майкл лежал в такие минуты в постели смущенный — потому что похвалили, одобрили. А не потому, что они только что жарко катались — целуясь, сбивая простыни — по всей кровати, и сперма еще не подсохла на бедрах.

...И вот сейчас тоже, вцепившись в волосы Генри, Майкл пытался тереться о его шрамы лицом, целовать, если получится дотянуться, и бормотал:  
— Давай снимем, давай снимем.  
Они одномоментно, не сговариваясь, оторвались друг от друга на пару секунд, и Генри вытащил Майка из майки.  
Та упала под ноги.  
Генри со стоном снова уткнулся в бледную кожу своего мальчика. Теперь это был только его запах — теплый, пряный. Запах совсем молодого мужчины — здорового, крепкого, с легким шлейфом возбуждения и первого горячего пота от небритых подмышек с пепельными кучерявыми волосками.  
— Майки, — буквально заурчал Генри, ужасно довольный, сам не зная чем. Наверно, близостью Майкла — его верностью в горе и в здравии.  
Он облизал острые темные соски, широким движением языка вылизал грудь, как большой пес. И снова впился в родинки на шее.  
Майкл заводился от этого не меньше, чем Генри.

В свою очередь он судорожно пытался снять майку с Генри. Не получилось — фартук мешал.  
Вслепую, с запрокинутым от удовольствия лицом, искал завязки на нем — безуспешно.  
Поэтому он снова схватился за то, что было самым обнаженным — за шею Генри, за его крутолобую упрямую голову. Майкл и ласкал, и царапал ее, цеплялся за волосы. Впивался ногтями в склоненный загривок Генри и тихонько скулил — то в висок ему, то в ухо, куда придется.

Генри одной рукой обнял его за голую спину, слегка прикусил плечо, чтобы тот не двигался, и полез второй в мягкие домашние штаны Майкла.  
Член толкался ему в руку требовательно и горячо. Генри уверенно взял его, чуть погладил головку.  
Майкл дернул бедрами и всхлипнул.  
Генри ласкал его медленными размеренными движениями, не выпуская из объятий, целуя лицо — прикрытые веки, нос, щеки, мимоходом задевая губы. А Майк все так же жадно, как держал за голову, втягивал его в поцелуй. Находил губы Генри и впивался в них, не отпуская. Его бедра ритмично ерзали по барной стойке, и бокалы в своих гнездах — тряслись и звенели.  
Майкл кончил как-то сразу, без предупреждения. Он выгнулся, крепче обнимая коленями бедра Генри, прижимая к себе. И впиваясь пальцами в уши, едва не расплющивая.  
На одной коротком выдохе — ааа!  
И только мокрое пятно расплылось по штанам.

Генри держал его в объятиях, чувствуя, как обмякло и расслабилось тело. Как горячо в кулаке, который он сжал в штанах Майкла. И, улыбаясь, продолжал мягко целовать запрокинутое лицо.  
В оргазме Майки менялся — словно на него снисходил мягкий прозрачный свет.

— Ммм, — снова простонал на ухо Майкл, приходя в себя. Генри невольно ухмыльнулся, обтирая руку со спермой о фартук. Нормальный человек бы выругался, даже выматерился бы от души — показать, что все понравилось.  
Но Майкл не такой. Он очень хотел быть хорошим правильным мальчиком — образованным, культурным, пусть даже и выглядящим как главная гопота на районе. Бранного слова от него Генри, кажется, в жизни не слышал.  
Поэтому Майкл что-то невнятно промычал и соскользнул к ногам Генри тряпочкой — как та самая брошенная майка.  
— Эй, ты в порядке? — встревожился Генри, пытаясь поднять его.  
Майкл уперся ладонями в его колени, глянул снизу вверх.  
Смотреть на этот взгляд было невозможно — у Генри сразу начали подгибаться колени.  
— Хочу попробовать, — тихо объяснил Майк. — Ну, ты понял.  
Ничего Генри не понял. Или не хотел понять, потому что есть вещи, которые они, конечно, обсуждали, но не были уверены, что попробуют в ближайшее время.

А тут Майкл уже нырнул под розовый фартук Генри и приспустил с его бедер штаны.  
— Может, фартук снять, тебе неудобно, наверно, — хрипло предложил Генри, понимая, что сейчас произойдет нечто особенное. И все еще неуверенный в том, что колени у него не подогнутся в самый решающий момент.  
— Нет, — раздалось глухое из-под фартука, — я стесняюсь. А так вроде ничего.  
— Ладно, — сказал Генри. Он смотрел вниз и видел, как Майкл шевелит головой под его фартуком. И чувствовал, как Майкл берет в руку его член, даже чувствовал его дыхание на головке.  
И ничего не соображал. Не мог сложить эти два события вместе.  
И вдруг — стало так жарко, влажно и так приятно, что Генри невольно расставил ноги пошире и оперся обеими руками о барную стойку.  
Он так крепко врос в пол, так боялся пошевелиться и что-нибудь поломать в этом чуде, что даже бедрами не двигал. Майк сам надевался ртом на его член.  
Размеренно, уверенно.  
Он двигал головой, фартук елозил по его бритой башке. И Генри мог только представлять, каково это.  
Как выглядит сейчас Майки с его членом в своем некрасивом лягушачьем рту.  
Какое это, должно быть, прекрасное зрелище.

Генри не выдержал и начал подмахивать бедрами — слегка, помогая поддерживать ритм. Его несло от ощущений, как по волнам — старого пирата. Просто на всех парусах.

И он просто должен был увидеть Майка. Ну не дело это — когда тот с фартуком на башке, как рабыня в парандже.  
— Майки, — простонал Генри, — мне нужно тебя увидеть, пожалуйста...

Тот остановился. Генри тоже, хотя весь дрожал, чувствуя, что на волоске от того, чтобы кончить, — и не мог справиться с дрожью.  
Майкл снял фартук со своей головы.  
Он все так же смотрел снизу вверх — преданно, влюбленно. Его некрасивый лягушачий рот перекосило. Член он держал за щекой, и ее раздуло, как от флюса.  
Генри затрясло.  
Он больше не мог ни говорить, не соображать.  
Он мог только орать и неистово трахать своего прекрасного мальчика.  
Он вцепился в барную стойку, чувствуя, как рушатся последние берега, — от этого неотрывного взгляда, от того, как его член выпирает за щекой Майка.

И стоило Майклу еще раз двинуть головой, своим бритым затылком — раз и другой, как Генри едва не потерял сознание. Кончил с темной пеленой перед глазами, едва успев вытащить член изо рта Майка.

Как бы не несло, он понимал, что вряд ли тот готов сейчас глотать сперму.  
Оргазм был острым и каким-то болезненным.  
Он зажимал головку в кулаке и все равно сперма выплеснулась на лицо Майкла, задела краешек рта, щеку с родинкой...

Генри почти упал на колени рядом с Майком. Выжатый досуха.  
Майкл с мокрыми от слюны губами тоже дрожал — то ли от возбуждения, то ли от нервов.  
Генри обеими ладонями взял его за лицо, широко лизнул родинку, как большой пес. Что за вкус у собственной спермы, так и не понял — или слишком был потрясен произошедшим, чтобы понять.

Потом обнял Майкла, прижал к себе, серьезного и взволнованного.  
— Я думал, что умру, — простодушно прошептал ему в шею Майк.  
— Я тоже, — сказал Генри и уткнулся в бритую макушку. — Без тебя — точно.


End file.
